Pure And White As Snow
by Lightan117
Summary: I wanted to be normal. To forget the horrid past my older brother and I had to live through and move on. But not everything can be forgotten. Trouble starts happening to me, even before my older brother, Commander John Shepard, is called upon to stop a rogue Specter. I can help my brother; show him and others I'm more than just a baker. I'm more than just a weapon. I'm human.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my first ever Mass Effect fanfiction! I'm really excited and scared at the same time. I hope everything goes well since I've had a rough time getting back to writing. I've been in this massive funk and I hope something like this helps.

This story is going to take place a few weeks before Mass Effect 1 even starts. Then after that it will follow all the games. There will be some skips in the middle but I hope I keep things moving smoothly.

**I do not own anything except my OC's. Everything else belongs to Bioware.**

~oOo~

"**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." ****― ****J.K. Rowling**

"_You have to let go. Everything mom has told you to do, you have to ignore. Let go."_

I remember little of that night; when everything turned quiet for just a second, when you could hear everything and yet nothing. They came light thunder; their roaring ships flew overhead of the colony. I was only young, maybe ten or eleven years old, my brother sixteen years old. I was so scared. I was looking out the window, just wanting to see what was out there but my brother pulled me away, telling me to go into my room and grab a bag. They kept talking about how we only have minutes before _they_ came.

Batarians.

We never thought they would but they did, the slavers. I watched my mom hand my brother my dad's pistol and I knew it was bad. Dad was in the military and he received a purple heart before he died. He left that to my brother, so that if anything happened to him, he could protect us.

"_Hide. You have to hide. Never let them know what you can do."_

I remember crying, saying to my mom how I didn't want to go without her. She was crying to as my brother put me on his back and we took off running to our special place. A place we found when we were little. I found my necklace part too at our special place and it's always given me luck.

As we ran we could hear the screams of our friends and family who lived closer to the main area of the colony. Red colors, that of both flame and blood-colored the sky as we drew closer and closer to our hiding place. When we reached it, my brother pulled the trap door covered in dirt and moss, myself going in first followed by him. This place looks so ancient and old as we walked down a hallway covered in strange designs. Earlier we moved some blankets, pillows, and other things down here. Every time I do I feel so comfortable here. I can use what I have without worrying about hurting people.

If only my brother could be as comfortable as I was.

"_They're up there, fighting for us, this weak colony and I can't do anything to help!"_

It was his decision. I knew how much he wanted to be like dad but he forgot what who I was. I wasn't a tool when he told me that it was all up to me but he said he needed my gift to help fight. That's when he meant I was a tool. I hated what I had, it made me different and dangerous. I knew nothing of how to control it and it scares me. When dad was alive he always knew how to keep me calm, how to make sure I stayed in control but he's gone. And all I have left of him are pictures and his medal.

"_Please Soph, this is the only way to turn the tides."_

"_But mama said I should never use it. I can't control it." _

"_Please, this is the only way. All you have to do is let it _go_."_

I was young, too young to understand what he really wanted from me. Years later I would know but I will still feel no remorse of what I had done. Even if we were one of the only ones to remember. At first, I was scared. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it but I did. I remember going to where the monsters had taken everyone, their screams and sounds of torture grew louder and louder. My brother killed three, when they noticed us coming forward. He stopped a little ways away from where most of them were and told me that he would watch my back but had no worry that I'd be harmed.

"_Looks like we missed one"_

"_Aw, how cute. Wonder what she'll look like with a collar on her?"_

"_Maybe teach her a new tricks."_

Deep inside I was afraid. Their looks, smiles with sharp teeth, and their nasty smell made me want to cry and run. But there was something else inside. Something that was burning to get out, to explode with energy. I've held it in, not showing it like my mama said but now that I look upon them I can only feel anger. My eyes wander and I notice cages. Some have people, moving and not, children and adults and the anger outweighs the fear. My fists clench as their laughter carries along with their taunts.

"_Let go...let go..._"

The ground shook and all of them began to panic. I could feel everything now, all the energy in the air, in their living bodies. The air began to get thick, people screamed and the monsters tried to reach me but something seemed to be holding them back. I closed my eyes like I've done before and there was this warmth coming from my chest, spreading all over my body. I've felt this before, this warmth and I slowly opened my eyes, daring to look at the monsters. A light was coming from somewhere, the ground continuing to shake as the monsters tried to regain their advantage.

"_You are special Sophia. Never forget that you're meant to do great things. Never let your gift stop you."_

I never felt more alive, more scared than I did when all I heard were screams. All I could feel was this tingling feeling in my body and I tried to rein the energy in but it was too much, too powerful. I can't control it, I never could with this power. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, falling to my knees, trying to calm myself but I just couldn't. My head felt light and everything spun.

"_No...noo...nooo!_"

~oOo~

"NO!" I sat up straight, screaming, my whole body shaking. Another dream, another memory that continues to replay over and over again. Between that and the other dream, I really shouldn't. I hate when I dream. It does nothing but remind me of things I've lost, what I don't understand, and things I have no answers to. Everything is one big questions.

"Sophia?" Lila, my roommate, called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." I said, getting out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"Alright then. I'm going to head to the shop then and get started. That okay?" She asked and I splashed water on my face.

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll get dressed and be done in a few. If Amy comes in can you tell her to get started on the muffins for breakfast?" I asked her, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror just yet.

"I will. I'll see you soon." Then she left and the apartment turned into silence. I sighed, picking my head up to meet with a woman who looked like my but wasn't me. Golden veins etched into her skin, her purple eyes a light lilac color but in truth, they're a dark purple. An energy seemed to just seep from her as I continued to look.

She wasn't me and yet she was.

It's been so long and yet I've managed to hide very well. Well, almost. A few people know of my gift and it gets harder and harder whenever I feel like my whole body will explode. I need to see them, ask them for it and get rid of the urge.

"Get a hold of yourself Sophia Shepard. Hide it, control it, know how to use it." I repeated to myself until I could feel myself calm down.

This is my life. A life of hiding and just trying to get by everyday without destroying anything.

My name is Sophia Shepard, little sister to Commander John Shepard. I'm a baker. And a weapon.

~oOo~

And there you have it. The prologue done and over with! Please please please review and let me know what you think! Give me advice and other helpful things I can use for this. I would like some advice on this.


	2. Meetings

Hello everyone and welcome back. A big thank you to those who reviewed...

**csorciere**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

**Mythicalenchant**

**chante**

**kenokosan**

And a really big thank you to those are following and favorite this story. I'm really enjoy this and I'm glad everyone else is to. Like I said, this will take place before Mass Effect 1. I hope nothing seems too OC so let me know if I start to go that way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

~oOo~

"**Some people believe holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it." ****―****Ann Landers**

"_Breaking News, another body has been discoverer in the lower wards of the citadel. A female human body has been found in one of the alley ways, similar to the others found in the past month. C-sec officers are certain that the woman is another victim of this so-called Jack the Ripper. If you are unaware of this Jack the Ripper, __Jack the Ripper is the best-known name given to an unidentified serial killer__who was active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the __Whitechapel __district of London__in 1888 of Earth. The name originated in __a letter __written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was widely disseminated in the media. The victim, Andrea Lennings age 24, was killed last night with her heart removed from her chest like the three other victims along with massive mutilations to her body. C-sec is still investigating these murders. We will keep you posted as this story moves on."_

"What a sick way to go." Lila said, turning the news off. That story has been going on for months now. One victim every month and so far it's been four months, four victims. No leads what so ever.

"Why do you think I never deliver to the lower wards? Until they get that area cleaned up I'm not going anywhere near that place." I said to her, mixing together cake batter. Another busy day for the three of us.

Lila and myself have been running Citadel Sweets for almost five years now. We just hired Amy Bruning a few months ago and she's been doing a great job. When we started, business was rather slow due to the fact that a human and an asari we running it. Oh, I forgot, Lila Mikel is an asari. We went to school together and became fast friends. After we graduated we opened a bakery and got an apartment together. People were a little bit...skeptical about us but after two years our business grew. We have regulars, new people coming and going, delivers to make, and a very long client list. Our main costumers are ambassadors, higher ups in the presidium who happen to have a very large sweet tooth. Since we've been getting more and more orders we needed an extra person to help us in the kitchen.

"Dri'ki is on it Sophia. You know how hard he works and it's working over time due to this case." Lila said and placed turian cupcakes into the ovens. We make sure each race has edible confections that is suited to their race so there is no chance of sickness with mix of acids and the like.

"I know but I worry. You know how he gets when he's on a case. He won't stop till he finds this bastard." I said to her, putting the batter into molds, getting deliveries ready to be taken out.

"Let hope they just find this bastard soon. If I ever see him I got my biotics with his name written on them." She flared her biotics and I had a laugh. I flicked my hand, opening a shelf from a distance and pulling three cans of seasonings out of it, landing them softly on the table with little effort. Lila gave me a look and I laughed even harder. "That's cheating. Yours don't actually count." She said.

"But they are a type of biotics. Just because they're not normal doesn't mean it really is." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and gets back to work before changing the channel to something else. A short while later Amy comes running in, her face red and she was breathing heavy. She gave us a sheepish smile and quickly goes to the coat room to change.

"Where do you think she was?" I asked Lila with a smirk and she rests her flour covered hands on her hips, tapping her foot with clear annoyance.

"I don't know but that's the third time in two weeks." she said and went back to work.

"I clearly remember a time where you were involved with someone and happened to be running late a few times in one week no less." I said to her and chuckled as an even pinker color came across her pink skin. Lila is the only asari I know who has pink skin unlike their normal blue and purple color.

"Well, that's me and I've quit that life long ago." She said and I laughed.

"That was what, two years ago? And if I remember correctly, you were fawning over that salarian who was working at the clothing store that just opened up that year too." Lila swatted me on the arm just as Amy walked back into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. "Have fun Amy?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. You see," I had up my hand and she stopped talking.

"I understand that you and whoever you're seeing is important but try to be on time. The two of you can, do whatever it is you do, when you're not working. Okay?" Amy nodded her head and went on to baking for this mornings rush.

"You're too nice you know?" Lila said and I gave her a look.

"I'm not that nice. I just happen to know what it's like to be in love or there abouts." I placed cakes on the table and grabbed a piping bag to begin decorating. I love this part of the job. I shut everything else out and just focus on the task at hand, creating beautiful designs and colorful flowers.

When the rush came I went out like usual and said hello to those sitting down, enjoying a hot drink or coffee with a desert or breakfast muffin. Unlike some humans, I don't see anything wrong with getting along with the other races. Most of our customers are actually aliens. Asari are the most popular followed by humans and turians. Salarians come third followed by batarians who come here the least out of all of them. Whenever we do get one I leave Lila to handle them. After Mindoir, I still can't look them in the face without having flashbacks to that night.

"Sophia, the orders are ready." Lila said and I sighed. Great, this means I gotta talk to _them_ about last night.

"Okay, I'm going." I said and went into the kitchen to pack up the boxes. I grabbed the cart and loaded things up, grabbing my bag full of clothes too. "Alright, I'll be back." I said and rolled the cart out the door and towards the elevator. Once I reached the presidium gardens I went towards Consort's Chambers first to deliver the orders first and to change.

"Sophia!" The Consort's rang as I entered. Thankfully they weren't open yet and were getting ready so they all flocked to me as I handed out the orders.

"Sha'ira up stairs?" I asked and they said to go on up. I thanked them and took the order for the asari and walked up the stairs with my bag of clothes. "Sha'ira?"

"Hello Sophia. How are you today?" Asked the asari consort with her back towards me. I smiled and placed her desert on the table.

"I'm good. A little nervous but that's normal. I had one of my dreams last night." I told her and quickly ran into the restroom to change.

"The one about your home?" She asked through the door. I pulled out the lavender dress and matching flats. I hate how I always have to dress up whenever I deliver things here. I need to be presentable and able to blend in. That's what I've always been told. I brushed my hair, adjusted my necklace and did a once over before I walked out of the restroom.

"Yeah. If there is one thing I wish to forget, it's that." I said to her and place the bag over by the door. The asari was sitting in her favorite chair, enjoying her order as she gestured to the seat next to her.

"Some pasts we can never forget. It's what drives us to become stronger and strive for the future." She said and I sighed.

"That sounds like my brother."

"How is John by the way? You haven't spoken about him in a while." She said and I groaned. Of course I haven't spoken about my brother. He's off somewhere doing something for the Alliance!

"I've sent him e-mails and the like but the Alliance keeps him busy. I know he's still alive because I would've heard if he got himself blown up." I said and crossed my arms across my chest. Sha'ira giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Your love of your brother is strong. You miss him don't you?" She asked and I smiled lightly at her.

"Yeah I do. Even if things are not the same as they used to be, I still do." We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I excused myself, saying that I need to get back to my deliveries. She smiled at me and said the same thing she says whenever I leave this place.

"_The world may not be as different as it seems to be. There may not be a need to hide. Keep your eyes on the horizon, for the shadows grow ever strong the more your light shines._"

Her voice always sends a shiver down my spine. I said good-by to the girls and went on to my rounds, stopping by offices and giving them their orders. Some smiled and said good-morning, some just said thank you, and there are some just accepted the delivery with a nod. Not that I mind all that much.

Then, I came to _that _door.

"Come in." a voice said as I knocked on the door. I sighed, allowing the door to slide open, pushing the cart into the large room. In three chairs, doing whatever it is they do, sat the council.

_The_ Council. Of the Citadel.

"Sophia, on time as usual." Councilor Tevos said, putting down the pad she was reading. She smiled at me as I picked up their orders and placed them on the table. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet today." she said.

"I had a dream last night and I think I may have let some energy slip." I admitted. The three of them froze for a moment before they started to relax a bit. Tevos asked me to sit down and I did so.

"What was the dream?" Sparatus asked.

"It was of home. When I first...killed someone. Everything still seems as a blur but things...seem more clearer than normal." I told them. Sparatus hummed while Valern rolled his eyes. If there is one salarian I hate it's him.

"Not another of your stories. Why must we put up with this?" Valern said with such distain. Tevos shook her head as did Sparatus.

"Because I saved your pathetic life." I hissed and Valern crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why you keep on doing this Valern. Sophia has done more for us than anyone." Tevos said to him.

"Then explain to me why we protecting her. All she has done is give us nothing but trouble. We spend all of our time coming up with excuses like those 'energy surges' and 'power leaks'. And for what in return?" He asked and I sat as still as I could, keeping my face cold and frozen.

"My secret, my attention, and more importantly my life! I saved you not because I wanted to but because my father taught me to always do the right thing even if you are out numbered and no one is standing with you." I countered. "In return for your protection of me I offer you my abilities. There are countless time where you have asked me time and time again to help you. Even putting me in danger!"

"Your power..."

"Is the only thing keeping me alive and protected. Without it I wouldn't even be here, bothering you to no end. And yet I'm here, keeping the three of you live and well." I said to them. I clenched my fist, the small amount of energy I could feel pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"And we are grateful." She shot Valern a look before turning towards me. "Will you walk with me Sophia?" She stood up and I did as well. I turned my head to Sparatus who nodded at me before turning towards the salarian.

Tevos and I walked out of the room, quietly walking towards the main garden part of the Presidium. We stayed quiet for a while until she spoke, taking hold of my hand with a small smile on her face. She began to talk of how I should not take Valern seriously. They know how much is at stake if anyone were to find out about my power.

White biotics. Biotics in the most purest form is the most dangerous and yet unheard of biotic know to the races out there.

That's why Valern is so mean towards me. I proved his race wrong since they are supposed to be one of the smartest races known to the galaxies. I have something no one has even heard of let alone seen in person. And trust me when I say, I wish I had nothing to do with this. There are times were I just get so angry I just want to release all this power and yet if I do...it will be just like Mindoir.

Those people, the ones that were in cages don't remember what happened. All they can recall is a bright white light...and the screams of their captors. I made those batarians disappear, I made them go away but I did so with something I wish I didn't remember.

I killed them. I disintegrated them. Wiped them off the face of existence.

I did that when I was angry, when I didn't control it, when I let it all go. That's my fear of this power. It scares me whenever I feel it pool in my stomach. Everything starts to tingle, my hands shakes and I can just feel this energy. I can't describe it because there are very few words that do. And if anyone was to know...

They would lock me up. Do experiments, make me a test subject.

That's why I hid, that's why after my dad's death we moved so that I could hide better. Being on a ship was no place for me. Too small of an area. Too dangerous.

"You do us proud Sophia. We have faith in you." Tevos said and I smiled softly at her. She always believed in me, even though the three of them can be total morons and assholes combined. They mean well, looking after everyone and yet their own people as well. If people only knew what they had to everyday of this job.

"I know. Thank you for the talk." I said to her and she gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You are most welcome. Now, I won't hold you further. I will call you should I need you." She said and we parted ways. I took the cart and headed back to the elevator when I ran into someone familiar and yet a total strange.

"Oh, hello again." I said to the man I almost hit with my cart.

"Hello Sophia. Doing your deliveries?" the man, in his middle to late thirties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. A few times I've run into him, talked a bit and walked with each other until I went back to the shop. He's never actually visited the shop.

"Yeah, I just finished. How have you been Michel? I haven't seen you in a while." I told him as we slowly walked to the elevator.

"I've been busy with _work_ actually. You know you look beautiful today. I meant to tell you that when I ran into you." He said and I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you. Lila picked out this dress. She thinks the color looks good on me."

"It does, it matches your beautiful eyes." He said and there was this weird look in his eyes. That's the thing about Michel. He acts strange.

"Well...the elevator is here. I'll see you around I guess." I said just as the doors slid open. I quickly went into the elevator and gave him a wave good-bye but he stepped onto the elevator at the last moment. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were staying."

"It's alright. I have business else where actually." He said staring at me. "You know, I haven't forgotten the time we first met."

"Really?" Creepy...

"Of course. It was when your shop first opened. Maybe after a few months we ran into each other. You hit me with your cart."

"Sorry about that."

"I don't mind. It brought me to you didn't?" He asked. I was creep-ed out to no end now, and was about to answer when the doors opened up to show Dri'ki and detective Chellick.

"Sophia." Dri'ki said and moved aside so I can get out. "Lila said you were out on a run but I didn't think you'd be done this soon." He said and turn his attention to Michel. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend." Michel said and turned towards me. "It was nice to see you again Sophia. I hope to see you again real soon." He said and walked away with his posture straight and his attitude cool and calm.

"A friend?" Chellick asked.

"No, not even close. Just guy I run into. Gives me the creeps." I said to them as we watched the man walk away and out of sight.

"Just be careful alright? Not with what's been going on." Dri'ki said and I smiled at him.

"I know, I know. You boys have given me and Lila grief about this ever since it started. We'll be fine. We have you two to protect us." I said and they gave me the closest thing to a smile a turian can get.

"We're not kidding Sophia. Things are getting bad. There are no leads and whenever we feel like we have something it only leads us to a dead-end." Chellick said on our way back to the shop. Things were getting busy now with all the shop and businesses opening up. That's what I liked most about this place. You could never see the same person twice unless you saw them more than once in one place.

"Enough of this. Let's get back to the shop and you two can explain to me and Lila all about the case. Okay?" They silently agreed as we made our way back to the shop. On the way I could feel someone stare at me, making me skin crawl as we made our way through the heavy crowd of people.

~oOo~

"So, whose this?" Lila asked from the counter in the front of the store. I was in the back, getting things ready for more people to come in when I heard Lila talking to Dri'ki and somebody else. It's been a few days since my meeting with the council and things returned back to normal...if you can really call it normal. By the tone of her voice, her flirty voice, it must be someone attractive.

Though...Lila is attracted to everything...

"Sophia! Come and meet our special guest!" Dri'ki called out and I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on a rag before walking through the door and into the main room or the dining room.

"Sophia, meet Garrus Vakarian. He'll be working alongside Dri'ki and Chellick on this Jack the Ripper case." Lila said and I surprised to see another turian, with blue facial markings, standing next to Dri'ki. Unlike Dri'ki whose color is a dark brown with white markings around his left eye and left cheek. Garrus had blue marking on his mandibles and cheeks, below his eyes.

He's handsome...for a turian...

"Oh, nice to meet you Garrus." I said and smiled, giving my hand to shake. Garrus seemed taken back by my politeness and did a turian smile before taking my hand, giving a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too Sophia. Too tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised." He said and Dri'ki, Lila, and myself laughed.

"You thought she wasn't human didn't you?" Dri'ki asked, giving Garrus a pat on the back.

"Well...yeah. Never thought she would be human." He answered.

"Most people are surprised to see me and Sophia together but we don't mind. Back in school Sophia was the odd girl out seeing most of our classmates were different races. They treated Sophia like crap but I set them straight." Lila said and I gave her a light shove.

"Ha-ha very funny. As I seem to recall, you got into quite a bit of trouble. And it was a cooking school!" I countered and Dri'ki started to laugh. Lila narrowed her eyes are him and smacked him upside the head.

While Dri'ki and Lila were 'arguing' with each other Garrus and I had our own chat. He told me that he was asked to join the case after he finished the one he was currently working on. He and Dri'ki have known each other for a while but he hadn't mentioned is before. I told him that Dri'ki was paranoid that if he mentioned us to anyone someone might harm us. It's silly, we know, but it shows that he cares about us. Garrus said I was strange for a human. I seemed different and that I'm not like the others he's met. I told him I was raised on morals. If you want to be treated fairly, you have to treat others the same way. But that doesn't mean to be a complete push over. Stand up for your friends and family.

After a bit Dri'ki and Garrus left. I gave each of them something sweet to take back to the offices with, a special turian desert. Garrus was surprised but Dri'ki was used to it. I told Garrus that we like to experiment with different flavors so we decided to use them a guinea pigs.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever these girls make, will send you straight back her for more." Dri'ki told Garrus.

"How do you think we became friends in the first place. And ever since that day when we tried something different Dri'ki has been a very good friend to us. We would never trade him up for anything." I said to them and Dri'ki smiled.

"Aww, you two are as sweet as your treats." he said and with that said good-bye. Garrus gave us once last good-bye too before following the other turian out the door as well.

"You like him." I turned towards Lila who was smirking.

"What?"

"You find Garrus attractive."

"I just met him."

"Fine, fine. Deny all you want but there is something between you two." Lila said and went back to the counter. I shook my head and went back into the kitchen to finish my work.

If all goes well, I may just get off early today.

~oOo~

So, there you have it. Another chapter done and over. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Bad Tidings

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter. I would like to thank those who reviewed...

**Dame LeeLee**

**GC42**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

And thank you to those who favorite and are following this story. I hope everyone is doing well and as for me things have been rough but I'm doing okay. Got sick with the flu twice. Such a lovely body I have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's. Everything belongs to Bioware.**

~oOo~

Things went back to normal, well as normal as my life can go. Deliveries, meetings with the council, attending the meetings of all the other races and members who come to tell their woes to the council. It's rather boring, listening to them ask for help and other things. Ever since I saved them from an assassination attempt they have asked me to look on, notice if anything is out-of-place or anyone whose not supposed to be there. An extra ears and eyes on everything.

Like I said, it's all rather boring when no one tries to kill them. Which is almost never.

Garrus has also been making visits with Dri'ki to the shop. He's...interesting. Not to mention really nice and he makes conversation with me while I'm baking. Dri'ki tries not to because he doesn't want me to interrupt my baking thoughts. I know I get into this focus when I'm baking but when I'm decorating or just putting cakes together I can make conversation. Garrus tells me he has a younger sister who still lives with his parents on Palaven. He tells me that his dad is what made him join C-Sec but he was always fascinated with the Spectres.

"Actually, Nihlus, a turian spectre who I see often when he's here, comes in from time to time. Maybe you can catch him here and ask him about spectre training." I told Garrus while cleaning up after the lunch rush one day. After the first few weeks, it's become almost a routine. Garrus comes in with Dri'ki for breakfast if they can, then they come in at lunch to eat with us after the rush, then they come and walk us to our apartment after we close up shop. If they got a lead or something they made us promise to call as soon as we got home. The 'Jack the Ripper' killer is still out there and they're being over protective brothers I can live without. One brother is enough for me.

"Spectre training for me? Really?" He asked, taking one of the cakes from the rack and helping me put it together faster so we can go out to lunch today.

"Why not? You would be great." I said to him, finishing up what was left.

"Really?" He seemed hopeful and I had a laugh. A looked at him for a moment, imagining him as a Spectre, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you would be. Now, get going. You an Dri'ki will be late for work. We'll call you tonight when we get home." I said and gently shoved him towards the door. Garrus quickly took a turain muffin then waved good-bye as Dri'ki followed behind him with a smug smile on his face. Wonder what that was about.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Lila with the same smug look on her face too.

"Alright, what gives?"

"What?" She asked me but I decided to ignore it. Something is up and I know it has something to with me. Yeah, some normal life I have. But no matter how normal I felt; no matter how happy I seemed or wanted; something was wrong.

Felt wrong.

On my deliveries I often stop to look around me. I get this feeling of eyes watching me, this darkness closing in on me as I stand and wait for something to happen. I've also been having more nightmares. Almost to the point where I stay up as late as possible so that the percent of me dreaming is low. And I love to dream.

"That's it!" I jump, startled by Lila's sudden voice. It's been a few days since that rather small, very small, talk with Lila in the café. We're in our apartment, today is the only day we're ever off unless we're busy for a party or something of importance.

"What is?" I ask her, looking up from the orders and paperwork sitting in front of me on the coffee table.

"This! For the past two weeks you've done nothing but working harder than ever then coming home to twiddle your thumbs at home! What happened to you Sophia?" She asked me, looking as tired as I am.

"You know exactly what is going on. After Amy suddenly quit her job we've had to take on more work until we can find someone to replace her. I never go out because of all these orders I have to go through, much less find a replacement at the same time."

"But this is out day off! We should do something fun!" She threw her hands up in the air and I smiled. "Let's go grab the boys and go somewhere." She sat next to me with a smile.

"And who are these _boys_?"

"Why Garrus and Dri'ki of course! Chellick can't because he's deep into their own cases." I turned towards her and gave her a look. "Please?!"

"Fine, alright."

"Yes!"

"But no heavy drinking!"

"Just some casual dinner and good wine. Sound good?" She asked me.

"Go call the boys."

"Yay!" She hugged me and got up, taking the pile of papers with her. "No more paperwork. Your gonna take a quick nap before we have to get ready."

"Fine. Wake me an hour before we leave!" I called as she left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, now get some sleep. Night!" I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes. My body welcoming the sleep I really need.

No nightmares...

No nightmares...

No...

Nightmares...

~oOo~

**(Dream)**

_I don't know where I was..._

_It was dark, no sound, no heat, everything felt empty and cold. I was floating, being weightless, in the middle of the dark void. I didn't feel scared, just...empty._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _

_No response..._

_Then there was a roar. A mechanical roar that made my head hurt, ringing with the very power of it. A red light, streaming through the very dark hits my face; a spotlight. I've been here, I've seen this happen and I know the very words that follow._

"_**We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it.**__**We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure.**__" The creature, thing, spoke._

"_Who are you?! What are you?!"_

"_**We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything. We...are your solution.**__" Another roar rang out and these wires came out of nowhere, attaching themselves to me. I screamed, trying to get them off but here was too many. My body felt like everything was liquid, my very life being sucked out of me. _

_I need to wake up!_

_Get out of this nightmare!_

_Get out!_

_Get out!_

_Get out!_

~oOo~

**(Dream End)**

I woke up in a sweat.

Checking the clock I found that I had two more hours before the guys would arrive. I sighed, untangling myself from the blanket and made my way into my room. One of the reasons why I chose this apartment was that my room, gave me the perfect view of the Presidium. My large window over looked the gardens, green every time I open the curtains. My room a cool blue color with everything inside matching perfectly. I went to my closest and took out my only black dress. Lila got this for me on one of my birthdays. Perfectly hugging everything in the right way, leaving just enough cleavage to show, and it made my legs look amazing. I laid the dress down on my bed, getting out a strapless bra and clean underwear. I walk into the bathroom and the first thing I see is...is...

Nothing.

No biotic lines, no access energy seeping through my skin, and no need to release it.

I thought the nightmare would make the lines appear but it seems that I got lucky this time.

I took a calm hot shower; blow drying my hair then moving back into my room. I quickly got dressed, curling my hair slightly then putting it up in a ponytail. I strapped on my black high heels, applied a bit of makeup.

"Wow you look hot!" I turned around and saw Lila at the door, dressed in asari dress, beautiful makeup applied on, and looking better than ever. Asari are always beautiful and oh so very dangerous.

"I'm hot? Did you look in your mirror at all?" We both laughed and walked towards the door, grabbing our purses on our way out the door. Lila told the boys to meet us at the restaurant so they didn't have to wait long for us to get ready. We took a shuttle there and walked a little ways, spotting the boys dressed every nicely at the booth when the waitress lead us to the table.

"Wow. You guys look..amazing." Dri'ki said and they slid out, standing up for us.

"Thank you. You guys clean up nicely too." I said and slid next to Garrus.

"What?" Garrus asked and Lila along with Dri'ki laughed.

"Just something humans say, you get used to it the more you spend time with them." She said and started to look over the menu.

Garrus and I glanced at each other, smiled, then returned to looking at the menu. We made small talk, talking about our jobs, our lives, and anything we could think of. We cracked jokes, told old stories of when we were little. Dri'ki and Garrus told office stories while we told of time where the whipped cream blew up due to someone wanting to try out something with biotics. Lila's face turned a different color and she gave me one hell of a glare.

Once food came and the talking slowed. On...occasion, my hand and Garrus's would lightly touch, causing some small tingle sensation that made my cheeks tinge a different color slightly and Garrus couldn't meet my eyes.

"Can I get you guys any desert?" The waitress asked, her eyes flickering over Dri'ki and Garrus like they were her desert.

"Actually, no." Lila said and I smiled. I knew it. "We'll take the check." The waitress left and the boys gave us a look. "Why have desert here when we have a whole kitchen to ourselves?"

"Alright then, let's go." We paid, well, the boys paid for us and we took a walk to the bakery. We laughed, Lila acting so much different and so am I. Smiling and laughing, having fun? So not me most days after I've had a nightmare. And Dri'ki? His eyes never left Lila as she twirled us around, laughing, and just being so free.

Yep, he got it bad.

"Okay, so what will we have? Cake, tarts, cupcakes, ice cream, fudge? You boys name it and we'll whip it up in just a few minutes." Lila said, unlocking the door. We turned on the lights in the kitchen, placing our bags on the table. "The master baker is in the kitchen and just because she remarkable at what she does doesn't mean we're letting you boys off early."

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"You'll be helping us bake. Name a desert and we'll get started." I said to him and he smiled a turian grin.

"How about the tart you first made for us. The one with the turian fruit?" Garrus asked and Lila clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Sophia can make the tart for you guys and I'll make the one for her. After we get the custard done we can decorate the tarts anyway we like." Lila said and went to get the dough from the fridge. I stopped her and said I would go get it if she started on the custard. I went into the next room, unlocking the fridge, opening the...

"AHHH!"

~oOo~

Cliffhanger! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Target of a Murder

Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see all of you! I want to give a really big thank you to those who reviewed...

**Dame LeeLee**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

**Dark lover**

**bibalips**

And a really big thank you to all those who are following and added this story to their favorites. I know you all hate cliffhangers but I had to throw one in there. We're almost done, actually, with the beginning before we move on to the beginning of the game. I really don't want to rush the romance in this story so I might just speed it up a little bit near the end of game one but right now, there's little sparks. I'll eventually have more of a back story in later chapters but for now, I'm going to be working as best as I can with updating new chapters.

Hope you all like this! Enjoy!

~oOo~

I've never felt so numb.

A body, a female body, one with long brown hair and eyes dressed in a skimpy red tattered dress with broken heels lay lip up against the wall of the cooler. Her pale skin once flawless, is now marred with gashes of all sizes; her make-up smeared and running down her face.

And the blood...so much...everywhere.

Her blood was splattered everywhere, all of the bakes goods are ruined but that didn't matter. She seemed so frightened, so scared. Her eyes and mouth open wide in shock like her attacker surprised her, almost like a betrayal. It wasn't until I was carried away did I realize that I was screaming. Garrus carried me back into the dining room while Dri'ki told Lila to call C-Sec and citadel police while he secured the place.

"Sophia, it's alright, you're safe. Take deep breaths, no one is going to hurt you." He said, taking a hold of my shoulders.

"Okay!? Okay?! There is a frickin' dead body in our cooler!" Lila said after she finished contacting C-sec. "For all we know, that could one of that Jack the Ripper's victims!"

"Lila, we'll figure this out." Garrus said and stood up. "Is there anyone besides you two that had the key to the store?"

"No, not anyone. Our last employee had one but she returned it on her last day." Lila said.

"It was her." Lila and Garrus turned towards me; tears running down my face, my hands clutching my arms holding my stomach.

"Who?"

"Amy. It was Amy in the cooler." Garrus came over and knelt in front of me, making me look at him with his face stern.

"You recognize the body? Are you positive about this?" I nodded my head.

"Her hair is a different color but I saw the tattoo on her wrist. Amy had the exact same one so it has to be her. Not to mention the callouses on her hands that can only come from baking due to the position they're in." I said to him. Garrus sighed and told Lila to stay with me while he checked on Dri'ki. Lila sat with me on one of the booths. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we rested our heads against each other.

"Poor Amy. I can't believe it's her, she was so nice to everyone even though she did come late a few times but I guess now we know why." Lila said and was quiet for a while before she spoke, only, her voice was a lot softer. "Do you think the man she was seeing was...this Jack the Ripper? I mean, he could've copied her key and given it to the man or she might've just...I don't know what to do." She turned towards me. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Lila but the body in our cooler wasn't a surprise or an accident." I said just as Garrus and Dri'ki came back from the kitchen.

"What do you mean Sophia?" Dri'ki asked and I looked up at him.

"Someone put Amy in our cooler as a message." I said as the red and blue lights flashed from outside of the store.

~oOo~

"Where is she?! You tell me where she is right now Chellick!" I could hear yelling from outside of Chellick's office. Lila was standing next to me, Garrus and Dri'ki in the same room as us, waiting for the detective to come back from being calling into the entrance of C-sec. I sighed as did Lila. Garrus gave us a look and turned to Dri'ki who simply shook his head. Within a matter of minutes and more shouting, a dark toned turian with white markings charged right in. As soon as he saw me his shoulders relaxed and stood in front of me.

"Hello Nihlus." I said and said turian rubbed his forehead.

"Sophia, you know him?" Garrus asked and I nodded my head. "How?"

"It's a long story Garrus. The short version is that Nihlus here as stood up for me ever since I started working for the council and one of his jobs besides protecting everyone is making sure I'm okay as well." I told him.

"Among other things Miss Shepard." He turned towards Chellick with his voice stern and commanding. "What the hell happened? I hear another body has been found and this time it's in Sophia's cooler in her very own shop. What has been getting done about this?"

"So far we had no possible leads, due to the fact that the guy is almost like a ghost and cleans up after himself with the up most precision like a doctor would. No finger prints, no hair, no DNA of any kind found at the crime scenes. It's almost like the victims did this to themselves." Chellick went to his computer and brought up the pictures of everyone woman who has died at the hands of Jack the Ripper. As my eyes scanned each and every photo I could help but get a sinking feeling growing and growing in my stomach as I continued down the line. I tugged on Lila's skirt and she knelt down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, not to interrupt the detectives talking.

"Lila, look at the photos. Don't you notice something creepy is developing in the murder victims?" I asked her, my voice shaky as I came to Amy's last photo. It's of her dead one, brown hair and pale skin shinning under the morgue's lights. Why couldn't I notice this before? Maybe it's because they didn't show the pictures on TV? I should've realized this sooner...maybe it's too late.

"Oh my goddess..." Lila gasped and the four turians turned towards us.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Dri'ki asked and place a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and pointed to the pictures. "Didn't you guys find a pattern here?" They all turned and started to look through them.

"No, what do you see?" Nihlus said and Lila went over to Chellick's computer and typed something in to bring up my picture and place it on top of all the others. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word as the made the connection. "Garrus, you said the last victim had her hair dyed. How many of the previous also had their hair dyed as well?"

"Why didn't we see this before?" Garrus asked, moving Lila aside and typing as fast as possible.

"Because they're humans. You don't really count dying one's hair because we do it all the time, along with color contacts, tattoos, and piercings. It's easy to change appearances but what we change into is one in the same." I said and Nihlus nodded his head, a way of agreement between us.

"Four, including Amy, had their hair dyed a dark brown. Three had colored contacts in. Two had noticeable tattoos and all of them had their ears pierced. Combine them all together with their changes and..."

"You get me. He's making these women change into look a likes of me."

"That's sick." Lila said. We all get it now. Who this Jack the Ripper is targeting but we don't know the why. Why me? "But why Sophia? We haven't been here long, she keeps out of media and we know who come and goes out of our bakery. We have regulars!"

"All that doesn't matter Lila. Sophia probably attracted him on one of her deliveries, being nice is something that could attract him or her for this matter." Nihlus said. Chellick, Garrus and Dri'ki looked at him weird which caused Nihlus to shook his head. "You didn't think for one moment that this killer could be female did you?"

"The killer was targeting women, targeting woman organs and mutilating their body. This killer hates women, so, there for, it has to be a male." Dri'ki said.

"It really doesn't have to be hate women to kill them. If he's targeting women like me, he's not angry. If he was, I would've been dead by now." I spoke up and Nihlus nodded his head.

"She's right, this is more like obsession than hatred. He finds a woman with Sophia's qualities, convinces them to change their appearance, and during that time something must've happened to cause him to kill them in such a manner." Garrus spoke up.

"What would prompt him to kill them then?" Lila asked.

"Well for starters, they're not Sophia. They must've done something Sophia wouldn't do or he realized that they are simply not Sophia. In his anger he kills them then goes on to find a replacement. That is, until now." Dri'ki explained and the turians looked at me.

"He's coming after me now isn't he?" I asked and Nihlus placed a hand on my shoulder. Before he could speak though my omni-tool started to blink. Without even thinking I answered it...

God I wished I hadn't...

"Hello?"

"**Taking something of mine will get you killed detectives Vakarian and Morll.**" Everyone froze as the disguised voice came over the call.

"Who is this?" I asked and I looked to Chellick who went to his computer to try to track the call. Lila mouthed to me to keep him talking. Garrus sat right next to me, holding my free hand to comfort me.

"**Oh, my sweet Sophia, how I wish I didn't have to bring you into this but I knew you'd be with them. They took you away and now if they don't want any more dead bodies appearing where everyone will see, they will let you leave so we can be together.**" He said, guessing by the deep tone they're using it has to be a male.

"If you wanted us to be together why didn't you? Why did you kill all those women?" I asked and I could hear something break in the background.

"**Because! I tried to stay away, I tried to get you off my mind but I knew from the first moment I saw you, the time you helped me, I knew you loved me and we had to be together. But those women...some understood, understood why I wanted them to look like you but when I asked them to do the one thing, they couldn't. They weren't you and that made me angry. I had to kill them, they did you an injustice. After I killed them though, I knew where I would find you, doing your deliveries. You're so beautiful, glowing with love you have for me.**"I placed my hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs. Garrus tightened his hold on my hand and glared at the omni-tool with a vengeance. I turned to Chellick who gestured me to keep going.

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me?"

"**Your friends. Those disgusting aliens you love so much. I was thinking of killing them off but I didn't want to see you cry. So now, I'm ordering your friends to let you go so we can be together.**"

"You'll never get your disgusting hands on her you bastard!" Lila screamed and Dri'ki slapped his hand over his mouth.

"**I'll enjoy carving your body up asari. You're next, I don't care if Sophia cares for you or not.**" His voice got lower and a lot darker. "**You have one day to release Sophia. When that day is gone I will send a message as to where she will meet me. Don't even think about sending her off the citadel or else I'll start killing again and this time, I won't stop.**" The call ended and the room was tense.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and Chellick cursed.

"I was so close to having him." She stood up and pointed to Lila, "Then you had to go and open your mouth!"

"Excuse me for having to listen to how he's obsessed with Sophia and his killing women because of insane idea of how she's in love with him!" she screamed at him and then the room burst into shouting. I stayed where I was as did Garrus. Nihlus kept saying how I needed to go into hiding until we can find him, Chellick said that he should send officers out while Dri'ki wanted to go out himself. Lila was screaming too but after a while I got to sick and tired of it that I couldn't help myself...

I used my biotics...

"Enough!" I knocked everyone down as I stood up. "He's not after just me anymore! He's after Lila too after her outburst! We're both in danger now!"

"We understand that Sophia but we're trying to figure out what to do now. We only have one day and until then, you're not safe." Nihlus said and stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Besides, there is another reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"The council sent me to tell you that you and I will be traveling to Earth in the next week. We are to go there and join your brother for a shakedown run." By the look in his eyes I knew there was something too it. Besides, they wouldn't place me on a ship unless I really had to.

"I understand. However, this, needs to be taken care of first." I said and he nodded his head.

"That is why I suggest that you and Lila are separated. You cannot stay at your apartment so what I suggest is that one of you go with Garrus and the other stay Dri'ki."

"We're not defenseless!" Lila protested and Nihlus held up his hand.

"I'm not suggesting that, all I am saying is that they can watch you, protect you, and if need be, be a distraction while you run for help. This man is not to be underestimated." He said and crossed his arms. Lila and I were quiet but we agreed in the end.

Once the talking had settled, plans were made, and Lila, myself, Garrus, and Dri'ki left to go to our apartment so we could get our things. Only problem we had was when we got there, our room was trashed. Almost everything was knocked over, destroyed, and other wise a mess. Lila started to cry when pictures of us were destroyed and I quickly rushed to my room, searching for the hidden compartment under my bed to find my special box still there. I didn't care about the damage of my room, I cried because the one thing I care about than all my other belongings was safe.

"Sophia? Are you alright?" Garrus came into the room and sat next to me on the floor.

"Yeah I am. I'm just so happy that he didn't find this." I said and he looked confused. I laughed, typed in the code on the lock, and opened it. Inside was everything I hold close to me. "This is all I have left of my home before it was destroyed."

"That's right. You're from Mindoir. I heard about what happened and I understand that you and your brother were the only ones not captured?" Garrus asked and I nodded.

"We lived on the outside of the settlement, away from the crowded area. We heard the screaming and gunfire so our mom made us grab somethings and made us leave before the batarians came. There, was this hiding spot me and my brother found a year after we arrived so we decided to go there but once we did, watching our lives burn. John...he got so mad that he asked me to do something against what I was taught from a young age."

"What were you taught?"

"I guess you're wondering about what happened in the office? Well, I have to ask you that you promise not to tell anyone. If something like this would get out, I'll be in hot water." I said to him.

"I understand and I promise to not say a word." He said and I sighed. I put my legs down so I can put my box on my legs. I clasped my hands together, closed my eyes, and when I opened a biotic white flower grew in the middle. Garrus's eyes widened and when he touched the flower it turned into a butterfly to fly around the room. "How can you do that? I've never seen biotics like this." He said and placed a talon out so the butterfly could land on it. "What is this?"

"It's called a butterfly. An insect that pollinates flowers on earth. Some can get really large." I said and I went on to continue about my power, the council, and everything really. Garrus just sat there, listening, a few times asking questions but other than that...he's the only outside person I've talked to about this. Lila has seen me as my worst and Dri'ki has saved my ass a number of times, helping me when I lose my cool. They're the only friends I have. As for Garrus...he's new and he's...different.

Inside the box, after I was done explaining my story to Garrus, was old family pictures. Some of me as a baby with my dad holding me, my brother and I, and an actual family group photo. I don't remember that time but at least I have something of his. John gave me his medal of honor the day he left for the Alliance. He said he could have his own and that this would bring me luck. There also my old stuffed doll my mom made for me. I didn't have the heart to rid myself of it. There are also some small nicknacks and such but nothing much. Once I was done going through it I ha to get packed. I grabbed what clothes that were left (the bastard took my clothes...) packed them in the only good bag and said god-bye to the apartment.

"Lila is coming with me." Dri'ki said once we met up in the living room. "Garrus, are you okay with taking Sophia?"

"I'm alright with it if you don't mind Sophia?" Garrus asked and I shook my head.

"So long as you can get some human food, I'll do the cooking." I said and Lila chuckled.

"Leave her to the cooking Garrus, she knows some mean dextro-amino foods." Lila said and Garrus agreed. I said good-bye to my friends and we left in separate exits. Garrus and I took a shuttle to his apartment. Garrus unlocked the door and we stepped in. It's small, something that would fit someone like Garrus.

"Here." I turned around to see Garrus hand me a pistol, telling me that he needs to run and get food, not really expecting guests today. I told him that I know how to work a gun, seeing as though both my mom and dad were in the military along with my brother. Not to mention, I've done a few things that actually required a weapon besides my biotics. Garrus laughed and said that he would be maybe a half hour maybe less. "I'm taking the couch so get yourself settled in the bedroom. And no butts either. I'll be guarding the door and there will be no talking to Lila until we get back to C-Sec tomorrow to come up with a plan."

"I understand." I said and went to the bedroom only to stop halfway, turned back towards Garrus. "Thank you, by the way. You really didn't have to do this but thank you." I said to him and Garrus gave me a turian smile.

"What are friends for?" Then a left. I smiled, turning to walk into the bedroom to settle in.

Friends...

It's been a long time since I made a new friend...

I like it...

~oOo~

God, what a massive writers block I had. I'm sorry for the late update. I hope this long chapter helps! Please review!


	5. Explosion To An End Of All Things

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed...

**ultimate idiot**

**GC42**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

I'm sorry for the late update but it's been a rough time for me and I just needed to get things sorted. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. We're getting down to starting the first game. I will be changing a few things but I will keep things as they should be.

Please please forgive me! Enjoy!

**Warning! - It gets a little dark at the end so just a warning!**

~oOo~

Sleep didn't come easy that night.

Nightmares plagued my mind, filling it with nothing but pictures of death, destruction, a white burning light...I was losing control of everything. Nothing was as it should be and have no comfort area to hide in. My nightmare kept switching between my past and this reoccurring one I keep having. One moment I'm back facing the monsters who destroyed my home and next moment I'm floating somewhere, facing a monster of metal and red energy.

I felt exposed...

My nightmares change so fast my head starts to spin. A deep voice and hands disgustingly roam everywhere on me, my voice silenced but then they are gone and I'm back facing the red monster. This red flash blinds me and I manage a scream as I struggle; crying out for help but of course, none would come.

I would wake violently, breathing heavy with my biotics showing through my skin in this burning blaze under my skin. I would then race to the bathroom only to panic even more.

I wasn't in my apartment.

"Sophia? Are you all right?" I heard Garrus's voice from outside the bedroom door. I dropped to the floor of the bathroom and called to Garrus that he could come in. When he saw me I could hear him rush over, dropping to his knees next to me, asking what's wrong and if I was okay.

"Nightmare." I manage to say, wiping sweat away from my eyes. "My biotics flare up so I get these glowing lines on my skin if you're wondering why. I wouldn't even be surprised if you told me that you noticed a power surge." I said to him.

"I did, actually. That's why I came to see if you were alright." He said. Garrus helped me up, allowing me to wash my face before he lead me into the living room.

"I'm sorry. I'm a horrid guest." I said, sitting down on the couch. Garrus left and returned shortly with a glass of water, handing it to me.

"No you're not. Under the circumstances, I would be surprised if you didn't have nightmares." He sat next to me with a sigh, running his talons over his fringe. "We'll catch him Sophia."

"But what if you don't Garrus? He's evaded you and the others for months now and now that we know what, I mean who he wants, how do you know we won't get away again?" I asked him.

"Because you'll never get near him. I won't let him touch you, place one hand on you, or anything." Garrus's voice was harsh and stern making me smile into my cup.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Garrus. Lila will have your skin on the wall." I said and felt his talons rest softly on my shoulder, his gray bird like eyes looking into my brown ones.

"I'm making you a promise I know I can keep Sophia. Nothing will happen to you." He said and I scooted closer to him so my head rested on his shoulder. We shifted so we both could be comfortable, enjoying the silence. Garrus turned the TV on, putting the volume on low, and we both just laid there. I don't know when but I felt Garrus move me to the other end, sleeping soundly without my nightmares plaguing my mind.

I just hope can keep his promise.

Or I might just have to break it for him.

I will not having blood on my hands if I can't do something about it.

~oOo~

The following morning, after I made breakfast which surprised Garrus even more, we made our way quietly and very sneaky as possible to C-Sec. I kept my face low and pulled a scarf I brought with me tighter around my face, just hoping to blend in with the rest of the people on the Citadel. When we did reach the offices we were met by Chellick, Lila, and Dri'ki. Nihlus was the only one not present. Nihlus had to return to the council members, letting them know of the situation, but he told them that they will not interfere, fearing of drawing too much attention to the all ready high tensions.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to call?" Lila asked. "He really didn't say how long that day consisted of. For all we know he could be calling us at any minute."

"Then let's make a plan then." Chellick. We all sat down, the air thick with tension and fear. "We know the killer is male from the phone call, his main target is Sophia. He's tried to get away from his obsession by changing the women he dates looks to look like her but when they don't meet his expectations, he kills them in a brutal and horrible manner."

"Something Sophia did made him become attached to her wither it was a simple gesture, a kind act that he mistaken for a sign of love, or just simply talking to him." Dri'ki spoke.

"Sophia, is there anyone whose been acting strange the last few days that you've talked to? He's mention that your kind acts towards him. Out of your normal routine, is there anyone that comes to mind?" Garrus asked me. I thought long and hard until one name appeared in my head.

Michel. The man who I comfort in my embassy run.

"Michel."

"What?" Chellick asked.

"There is this man who I talk to and comfort when I deliver to the embassy's. He's harmless though." I said and Garrus and Dri'ki both said that they met the man, saying that something was off about him. "He's just a sick, tired, and depressed man who lost his wife just recently."

"How did you meet him?" Lila asked this time.

"The month or two after we opened. I almost hit him with my cart and we began talking. He told me that his wife has been sick for a while now, and that it wouldn't be long before she passed away."

"That could have been the stress-er. After his wife died he attached himself to the only person that would listen and care for him. Sophia you might have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time." Garrus said.

"Great." I muttered. "So what do we do?"

"We could make a trap for him. Have Sophia meet him but we have officers waiting for him to appear?" Lila said but the boys rolled their eyes.

"He's expecting that Lila. We need to come up with something else. Something he won't be expecting." Dri'ki said and only one thing popped into my head.

"Me."

"What?" They all said at the same time. Just when I opened my mouth to explain the phone ringed.

The killer on the other end.

"**Times up aliens. Give me Sophia.**" The killer said, his voice anxious and jittery.

"We would like to ask a few questions first." Chellick said, trying to track the call with this omni-tool.

"**No questions. Sophia, my love, pick up. I need to hear your voice.**" He said and I did so without hesitating. Everyone around me was silent. The man's disgusting voice told me what he wanted me to do before he hung up. He did give me a warning to tell my friends though.

"He has bombs!?" Chellick shouted, standing up from his desk. Panic was in everyone's eyes and I felt guilty. If it wasn't for me, a lot of people wouldn't be in danger because of it.

"He said that he rigged bombs in three places, very busy and public places so if I don't meet him where we first met he'll start setting off charges. No one can follow me, he'll know." I told them and Garrus, Dri'ki started to pace while Chellick thought for a while. "I only have an hour to get there. There is no other way."

"I am not allowing you to go Sophia! You can't be even considering this!" Garrus said and took my shoulders in his talon hands. I brushed them off and stood up, moving away from them to look them all in the eyes. Lila remained silent as she watched me. She wanted to help, I know she does but there is no other way.

"I'm not defenseless Garrus, I know how to fight. If he'll listen to me then maybe I can stop him without bloodshed. If not I know how to kill. I'm not as innocent as people may think." I told him and Dri'ki started to speak but I held up my hand. I looked over at Lila.

She gave me a single nod.

The signal...

"I'm sorry. There is no other way. Forgive me." With that I mustered as much as I could from my biotics, holding the right amount for what I wanted to do. Lila brought up a small force field to shield herself as I let my power go. The boys stumbled back, dazed and confused, tumbling to the floor.

"Go Sophia. Make him pay for what he's done. I'll take care of these guys." She said and I smiled at her. "Be careful."

"I will. Thank you." I turned around and ran out the door, picking up my light blue dress I changed into this morning so that I could run without tripping.

I hope my plan isn't as foolish as I believe it to be.

But there is no other way.

~oOo~

The Embassy's were dead silent expect for the sounds of the water, the small noises in the background as I peered over the railing to look at my reflection. The girl staring back at me wasn't someone I know. Years ago I wouldn't have this courage inside me, pushing me like my brother had that day when he wanted me to freely kill someone, even if it did mean saving people who didn't deserve a fate of slaves. I wish my brother was here with me. He would have taken care of this like any soldier would have done, with force and courage.

I can't believe I'm doing this...

"Sophia?" That voice made my hair stand on edge as I turned around. I gasped and watched in horror as a man was thrown to the floor in pain, his face bleeding, as he curled up into a ball. "Forgive my brother. He doesn't have manners like you and I." The man who spoke looked exactly like the man on the floor only his eyes were darker, meaner, and my sickening look to them.

"Michel?" I spoke and the man standing growled, took a deep breath and shook his head before smiling.

"My love, how can you not know my name? Sure, we have the same face but you must know that I am not this weak thing on the floor. It's Marcus my love." Marcus spoke and he stepped towards me with open arms and a smile I wanted to run from.

"You're brothers? But, I thought Michel was an only child. He never said anything about having a twin brother." I said and moved away, circling Marcus so that Michel was always between us.

"Of course he won't. I've been an after thought since that horrid wife of his died. You should have seen the way he treated him, acting like she loved him but in the end she didn't care. Not like you. Oh my love you were so sweet to him, so loving towards him that that's how I feel in love with you."

"But I've never met you before."

"Yes you have!" He shouted and I flinched. I could feel my biotics flare up at the threat but I knew I had to stay calm. Not yet, I had to get him to surrender.

"Then tell me, how did we meet?" I asked sweetly. "You look so much like your brother."

Marcus sighed, "We met when my brother got sick one day. I've tried so hard to control my temper the last few weeks, staying inside and caring for my little brother since the bitch was no longer around. He told me that he had to see you, you made the pain in his heart go away. He told me to go in his place, to tell him of our conversation we'd have so like the loving brother I am, I went. What I saw that day was nothing short of perfection." He smiled. "I saw what you are Sophia, the power and beauty inside of you."

"What do you mean?" My heart froze. No, there was no way he could've seen me...

"Your biotics. Beautiful and power white power inside that body of yours. It was an accident, you lost control of the cart and you saved those wonderful treats that everyone talks about. You looked around, making sure nobody saw but I did. I ran into you a short while later, falling even more in love with you with each second and from then on I knew I had to make you mine. To taste, to touch, to love you like no other man could." I didn't know what to say, my voice was frozen in my throat but I managed to get out a question.

"Why?"

"Why what my love?"

"Why did you kill those women then? Dress them up like me only to kill them that way? Why leave Ashley's body in the cooler where you knew I'd find her?" I asked and the smile disappeared as he began to pace.

"I knew I couldn't have you right away so I tried to forget about you. You are too perfect for me so I allowed my brother to continue to see you but after I killed his wife, I knew he felt like he was missing something."

"You killed his wife? The women he loved?"

"HE DIDN'T LOVE HER! THAT BITCH USED MY BROTHER SO I HAD TO DO WHAT BROTHER HAD TO DO! I PROTECTED HIM!" He shouted and I saw that he had biotics as well, not as strong but they were still there.

He doesn't have an implant...

No wonder he's crazy...

~oOo~

(Lila's** POV**)

When the affects wore off, the guys were not pleased. I told them where Sophia went and everything went down hill. I screamed at them that Sophia was not a little girl who needed decisions made for her and she not defenseless either. Dri'ki understood but Garrus wasn't hearing it. He made her a promise that nothing would happen to her but he had to understand that there were people at risk if she didn't go alone.

"What are we supposed to do then? Watch from the sidelines, wait till she gets back with the murderer? What if he takes her? She'll never be seen from again and I'd have to live with that the fact that I allowed that to happen!" Garrus shot back.

"What from the sidelines?" Chellick spoke softly before running out of the room. We followed him to the control room where there were many cameras that watched the day to day happenings of the citadel. Chellick went into another room, pulled up the embassy's cameras and we saw Sophia talking to the killer with another man on the ground in-between them.

"Oh my goddess!" I said and watched in horror as Sophia shook her head, stepping away. I know that motion, I could feel her control wavering. Whatever he was saying, it was not good. "Can you pull up the audio? I need to hear what he's saying."

"Of course." Chellick said.

"_No, no! Stop it! Stop talking!_" She shouted.

"_Let go Sophia! Together we can become one forever! Let go of your power! Burn me with you love!_" He said and stepped over the man, grabbing Sophia by the shoulders then forcing himself on her. I watched as her white biotics seeped from her skin and into the air.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

"Someone needs to go down there. Someone has to stop her!" I said, turning around and running out the door with Dri'ki and Garrus behind me.

"What's happening?!" Garrus asked.

"You don't want to know Garrus. But if she manages to let go of her control she can destroy the embassy and everyone within range. We need to hurry." I said and we quickened our pace but the boys were a couple of feet in front of me. I just hope we can make it in time."

~oOo~

(**Sophia's POV**)

"I killed her. I had to and I dumped the body where no one ever bothers to look. After she was gone I tried to get my brother to stop thinking about her but the only one who could do that was you. When I knew I couldn't have you I started to look for people who were like you but they always turned out wrong. Some only cared about sex, money, their own little worlds, not my brother like I told them too! So easily manipulated, I changed them to look like you but once again they go and make my angry. Always selfish, always self-centered. But not you. No one can take your place." Marcus said as a tear rolled down my face. "Then came your friend Ashley. She was beautiful, her hair and eyes like your but the tattoo made me a little mad but I could over look that. Maybe you did have a tattoo my love so I made up a story where you were drunk one night while on a date with me and I talked you into it. What a perfect date." He looked somewhere else with this look in his face. A look of lust.

"Why did you kill her?"

"We got far, she was almost perfect but when we made love...when I called your name she got mad. She started to scream and tell me to stop but I didn't. I put a pillow over her face and pressed as I continued to love her. When she stopped moving I knew there would be no one like you. So I gave up trying." He looked at them then, his eyes dark. "I would have you no matter what."

"You don't have to do this. I can get you help." I told him but he began to laugh.

"Help?! This is no help for me my love! But there is something you can do for me." He said and stepped forward, making me step back.

"What?"

"Let go. Let go of that power building inside of you. Join with mine and together we can be one forever until the end of time." He said and I shook my head. I could feel my control wavering even more. I had to be strong.

"Stop this please. Think of your brother, he needs you, I can get you help." I said to him but he growled in annoyance.

"My brother tried to stop me. When I told him that I would be taking you he told me no. No?! After all I have done for him he tells me no!? He said you had a life, a life with friends and family but I told him that the only family she needs is us, not those aliens! He got angry and shoved me. I shoved him back and put him in his place. We don't need him love, we just need us, together."

"Stop this! Stop!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"Let it go Sophia. Join us together!" He said, stepping over his brother towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing himself on me and I just snapped.

I lost it.

I lost all control I had.

Everything I build up.

Gone.

Within seconds, minutes, everything gone...

Gone...

No...

No, no, no...

"NO!" I shouted and everything exploded. Marcus and Michel were thrown back, my biotics out of control, the power too much. I could hear Marcus shout something but the humming in my ears was too loud. I felt my feet leave the floor, my hands covering my ears and I kept chanting what my brother told me to say whenever I felt like I would lose control. "Calm down, keep breaths, calm down."

"Sophia!" I heard someone shout over the humming of my biotics. "Sophia stop!"

"I can't! I can't!" I shouted to the voice. "Make it stop! Make this pain stop!" I screamed, all control, all those walls I build to protect everyone came crashing down around me. I saw everything, like a movie on fast forwards, I saw everything. My mind going far past my body, far beyond the citadel, and this galaxy. It was if I was moving through the relays to somewhere unknown. Faster and faster I moved...

Then I saw them.

The nightmare creatures made of metal and hatred from my dreams.

They turned the air cold, like ice pricking my skin I watched as their massive forms floated and moved in the darkness, waiting. Always waiting...

"_You're peace is fleeting. Human,_" The voice shattered my mind, causing me to cry out. "_Your destruction is coming. There is no place to hide. Your light cannot save them._" I was being pulled back then.

Finger running through my hair like my mother used to when I was scared.

Soft words spoken lightly in my ears, encouraging me like my brother once did.

Warm strong arms holding me like my father once did long ago, before he was taken from us.

"Sophia." I opened my eyes or the darkness faded from my sight and I could see once again. There, in front of me, holding me, cuts along his face and arms was Garrus. "It's alright, you're safe now. No one is going to harm you." His words held truth; and I believed him.

"Garrus..." Tears ran down my face and I could feel the power around me slowly going away, fading out, every emotion and sadness crashing down around me. Garrus held me close, repeating that everything would be alright, that I was safe. I cried on him as I returned back to normal. The marking faded, the power disappearing, and the destruction healing itself like it was nothing more than a dream.

"Sophia! Garrus!" I heard Lila shout, my other friends coming to my side.

I was safe.

I wasn't alone.

I closed my eyes as Garrus picked me up, welcoming the darkness of sleep, knowing that he would not allow anything to happen to me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." I whispered to him. As I went, I could feel my head brought close to his mouth, the words making me smile, another tear falling from my eyes.

"I always keep my promises."

~oOo~

So, long chapter! Just for you guys and I hope you all liked it! Next chapter we get on with game one! Shepard's are reunited and more challenges await Sophia. Tune in next time! Review!


	6. Shakedown

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."__  
><em>_― __Marilyn Monroe_

~oOo~

I woke to the horrid beeping sound...

I hate hospitals. They smelt sterile, clean, and it made me feel weak. You can't do anything except lay here, hoping no one would come in to kill you. Or worse...

Come and put an implant in your brain when you're sleeping.

That's my one fear. I don't have an implant in my brain like the other biotics and anyone without one is considered dangerous, a ticking time bomb. I never wanted an implant because it hinders control and just having something like that inside my head...scares me.

"Sophia?" I turned my head, slowly opening my eyes to see a turian with beautiful gray eyes and slowly healing cuts on his face. A three talon handed took my five fingered one in his own, squeezing gently, a smile of sorts came across his face when I returned it. "Hey."

"Hey." My voice cracked as I tried to smile. "What...happened? Did I...did we..." I tried to ask but my throat burned so badly that it made tears come to my eyes. Garrus turned around to grab a cup of water, giving it to me; helping me slip the water slowly.

"After you passed out, you were taken here as soon as possible. Chellick and Dri'ki took Michel away and Lila helped as much as possible with the few other officers on scene." Garrus explained to me, his voice soft.

"Marcus..."

"He's dead Sophia. He...was standing too close to you when exploded...sort of. From what I saw...it more like he turned to dust.." I moved my head so I was looking up at the ceiling once more. Hot tears came to my eyes, rolling down my cheek as I lifted my hand over my mouth to cover my sobs.

I did it again.

I got out of control...

I killed someone...

"It's alright Sophia. He can't hurt you anymore and he certainly take you away from us." Garrus said, his hand tightening on my hand to comfort me. I turned back to him, sniffling; coughing slightly before speaking.

"What happened? I...can't remember much." I told him and Garrus sighed.

"Dri'ki, Lila, and I rushed to you as soon as we saw you losing control. Lila was the first one to spot it but I was the one to jump into action as you began to float in the air. The air was so thick with energy, I felt like I was swimming back on Palaven. When you started to lift into the air I panicked. I ran towards you, reaching for you till you were on the ground with me, in my arms." He told me and I lifted my hand to the cuts on his face.

"I remember...hearing your voice. You brought me back...I hurt you." I said, my voice cracking. He brought the cup back up so I could take another sip.

"Not on purpose." He chuckled. "After you snapped out of whatever you were in, you passed out." He then went on and explained what happened. Officers coming to handle the situation, Lila and Garrus coming with me to the hospital while Dri'ki and Chellick taking care no major facts got out to the public. The council even showed up to see what had happened. Councilor Tevos even visited me while I was asleep; Lila too when she wasn't busy with work. "She's been worried sick the last few days." He said. I've been out the last three days recovering from the lack of energy. That...surge of power left me weak as hell. It didn't help I didn't use my biotics on a regular basis.

"Good, you're awake." Garrus and I turned our heads to see Councilor Sparatus holding a pink stuffed animal in his hands. I smiled as he came into the room, standing on the other side of my bed. "I was told it was customary to bring someone a stuffed toy when they are in the hospital." He placed the toy next to my bed before sitting in the free chair.

"Thank you. I hadn't figured you of all people to be bring me something." I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to lose control." I told him and he shook his head, leaning towards me.

"Do not apologize. You did not bring this upon yourself, you are the victim. We have told the media that the murderer has been killed in a crossfire after being found. He was a biotic, which explains the biotic energy in the air. We left your involvement out and have covered all lose ends." He explained to me.

"Doesn't make it any better. I owe you more than ever now." I told him and he shook his head once again.

"All we ask is what Nihlus already told you. When you are ready to travel you are to leave as soon as possible." He rested a hand on my own. "We believe in you." With that he left, nodding to Garrus before he disappeared out the door. Garrus stayed with me for a while, talking softly until I felt myself become tried.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, my eyes slowly closing.

"Of course. Relax Sophia, you're safe here." Garrus's voice carried low and soft as I feel asleep.

The only good thing about being in the hospital is that the medicine doesn't make me dream. I don't wish to dream for a while. Seeing Marcus die in my head...the energy I let out almost destroyed the embassy...

All I want to do is sleep.

It's been too long since I could rest this good.

~oOo~

The Normandy, a beautiful ship and brand new too. She's a prototype deep scout frigate that's optimized for solo reconnaissance missions deep within unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. When Nihlus and I first stepped onto the ship I was amazed. It was not as big as soon ships I've been on but it's pretty impressive. Nihlus and I walked past humans that just stared at the turian with either shock or suspicion. Emotions from the war still linger in people's memories.

"Spectre Nihlus, Sophia Shepard, welcome aboard." A man in his mid forties who held himself like any military personal would said to us as he walked towards us.

"Captain Anderson. Thank you for your cooperation in this shakedown run. Hopefully, all goes well." Nihlus said as Anderson led us to where we would be staying. I would be bunking with my brother and Nihlus said he would sleep with the rest of the crew which wasn't a problem to him. His main concern was me. He didn't want the crew to be set off if I might set off some energy, golden white veins glowing under my skin or my eyes glow.

"How are you doing Sophia? Last time I saw you, you just graduated from college." Anderson said and I smiled at the man who I knew as a family friend. Anderson took John under his wing when he join the Alliance. When John had leave, he introduced me to Anderson. Anderson said I took after my mom, saying that he knew our father well. He said it was horrible what happened to us but seeing us doing better made his job worth it in the end.

"I'm going good. I had...a difficult time on the citadel the last few days but it's good to get away for a while." I said with a fake smile. "Where's John?" I asked.

"He arrived just before you did. I'm sure he's in his room. Tell him we'll be disembarking shortly." Anderson said and I nodded before going to look for my brother. It took me a minute or two to find the right door but when I did my brother was surprised to see me standing in front of him with a bag slung over my shoulder.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" John asked, giving me a hug with a smile on his face.

"The council wanted me to tag along with this shakedown run. I've had a rather rough few weeks so when this appeared on their desk they decided to give me a break." I told him, setting down my bag. He sat down on his bed while I more like sprawled out on it.

"That wouldn't be about the murders I've seen on the extranet?" I opened an eye to see a brotherly look on his face.

"Maybe." I answered, burying my face in his pillow.

"Sophia..."

I explained to him what had happened in the past weeks and he shook his head, saying that I need to be more careful but I also explained to him that I could take care of myself. I even killed the guy who killed one of my workers and the killer of the other women. John gave me a hug after seeing my face and we just laid there for awhile, just being brother and sister. We having shared a bed since we were kids back home before everything was taken from us. John started to then talk about what he's bee up too, the women in his life that our mom warned about and I had to laugh. Anderson has been behind him one hundred percent of the way. I've told him about the store, Lila and Dri'ki, and I've even told him about Garrus.

"Garrus? Why do I get the feeling that he's not human?" My brother had a knowing look on his face and I punched him hard in the arm. "Wouldn't have guessed you went the other way sister dear."

"Says the man who happens to enjoy watching blue bodies." I said and John laughed a deep laugh that I haven't heard in years.

"So tell me about Garrus. Does he make you smile at least?" He asked and I could not help but feel my cheeks burn. I haven't known Garrus long at all but he's surprised me when he was there with me at the hospital. John smiled when I told him that and said that he sounds like a nice..."Turian? He's a turian?"

"What? Would you rather him be salarian or krogan?" I asked and John gave me a look that made me smile.

"Not really. No humans catching your eye?" He asked and I groaned.

"After what happened, not really going to be my type for awhile." I said and I could feel the exhaust seeming through me in the past few days of getting ready for this. "Mind if just sleep for a little bit?"

"Not at all. I need to talk to Anderson so take a nap. I'll come get you for dinner okay?" I nodded and John kissed me on the head before leaving. I fell asleep soon after he left and I left myself relax. The bedding smelled just like him and faint the smell of dad. Almost reminded me of home.

~oOo~

"Sophia, come with me." I looked at Nihlus and nodded, leaving my brother alone with the two men who are on either side of us. We had just made an amazing jump, thanks to our pilot, but Nihlus really didn't leave much of a complement before telling me to go with him.

"Nice jump Jeff." I said before I left with the turian. I followed him to the comm. Room while we waited for John. Nihlus explained to me that he wanted to see if John was up for Spectre status. When John came in he seemed surprised to see us standing there. Nihlus and John talked, Anderson coming in to say that this was no simple shakedown run.

"You knew?" John asked me and I shrugged.

"Not the full details but it would be pretty cool. Not to mention bragging rights." I smiled and the men shook their heads. John asked about the prothean beacon. Anderson was answering when interrupted by Joker.

"Captain, we got a problem!"

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!" Joker said, his voice sounded panicked.

"Bring it up on screen." Anderson said and we all faced the screen on the wall.

We saw fighting then. Marines firing their weapons, explosions, a woman yelling to get down. A man come on the screen, he seemed worried. They were taking heavy casualties, under attack, wanting evac. He said they came out of nowhere, but was cut off when this loud horn sounded with strange noises. The man was shot, the screen cut to something in the sky and it made my blood ran cold...

The machines from my nightmares...

The claw in the sky...

It was happening...

Then there was more death...

Nothing but death and dirt flying everywhere...

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." Joker spoke.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5."Anderson said and the on the screen appeared the claw. Everyone was quiet for a while before Anderson spoke up again.

"Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other alliance ships in the area." Joker answered.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated." Anderson said, turning his attention to Nihlus.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus said.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Anderson said and Nihlus turned to leave, tapping me on the shoulder for me to follow. I gave John a look before following the turian.

"You've seen that thing before haven't you?" Nihlus asked as we walked down the steps.

"In my nightmares there are more of them, floating in endless space. They're cold, unfeeling, and they scare me. I have no idea on what that is." I told him as I walked past him, going into John's room to suit up. I disrobed and zipped up in my skin tight biotic suit. I put on my fingerless gloves, combat boots, strapping on my pistols and combat knife along with my visor. Once I was done I went into the cargo hold to see John and two other men suiting up. Jenkins and Alenko I believe. I smiled at my brother and went to stand besides Nihlus who was looking over his shot gun.

"I forgot what you look like in your armor." Nihlus said, his eyes shifting over to me.

"It's been a while. I haven't worn this in almost half a year. I hope I can aim straight." I tried to joke but Nihlus rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Stick close to me and if you see anything don't hesitate to call out. You're biotics are special remember? Take a deep breath and calm your nerves." He said, his voice soft and slow. I closed my eyes and turned everything out, taking in deep breaths. Nihlus tapped me on the shoulder again, the two of us moving towards the hanger door as it opened.

"You two are coming with us?" Jenkins asked and I looked at my brother who had a worried look.

"We move faster on our own." Nihlus said and we moved out the door. We dropped down and took in our surroundings. Everything was too quiet, nothing made a sound. "Keep your eyes open. We don't know what we're up against." Nihlus said and I drew my pistol. I nodded and together we moved quietly. Turns out, Geth were here, killing people and impaling them on his spikes. We came across some bodies, badly charred and some just didn't look right. Nihlus contacted my brother and I almost gagged at the mere smell that festered in the air.

"Change of plans Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. We'll wait for you there." Nihlus said and we moved. Nihlus lead the front as we moved quickly and quietly. For some reason I couldn't understand why it was so quiet. We heard movement from the platform so we hid behind the wall. Nihlus told me to stay here while he went first. I nodded and he moved.

"Saren." Nihlus spoke.

"Nihlus." The voice seemed wrong. Very wrong.

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Saren spoke. I stayed where I want, unsure I should come out of hiding or not.

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry. I've got it under control." Saren's voice dropped and I squeaked, shutting my eyes tight when a gun shot rang out. My gun shook in my eyes as I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep quiet. "I know your there _human_. Come out, come out where ever you are." His voice was not normal in the slightest.

I had to get to John.

I needed to warn him.

I took a deep breath, stilling my shaking before I muster the courage to run out my hiding place to where John would be coming from. I heard a gun shot but my biotics deflected it as I ran as fast as I could. I threw a biotic orb at whatever as I continued to run.

No way I was dying.

I was the last person to see Nihlus alive and by god I am going to bring down that pick if it was the last thing I ever do. No one kills my friend and gets away with it. I just need reinforcements. I can't take on the geth by myself.

If I'm walking into hell I need backup.

~oOo~

Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time!


	7. Beacons Of The Past

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you to those who reviewed...

**csorciere**

**FOODninja-321**

**ManyGamePlayer**

And a big thank you to those who are following and added me and this story to their favorites.

So, a bit of a reason why this story's update is so slow and I'm really sorry. My boyfriend broke up with me on new years and that sent a whole lot of bad luck my way. Then with writers block and school being a pain in my ass I'm trying to just sit down and get going. I'm so sorry! In this chapter we're going to have a flashback since some people are a little confused and I can work this into the story. Hope it clears things up.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

~oOo~

"Shepard, behind you!" Kaidan yelled to John but I threw a burst of white energy, knocking the geth against the wall of some shack killing it from impact. John turned to see me standing there, breathing heavy with my pistol drawn just standing a few yards away from them.

"Sophia!" John shouted and rushed towards me. "What happened? Where's Nihlus?" He asked. I looked up to see Kaidan but no Jenkins with them but a woman stood where he was supposed to be.

"Something went wrong. Nihlus is gone...we...came to the port when he told me to wait because we heard someone just a few feet away. He knew the person and I swear I've heard the voice before but I didn't see the face. Then...I heard a gun shot and I knew I had to get out of there. Damn it." I cursed and kicked the body of a geth near me.

"Hey, it's okay. You fell back to regroup with me when you knew you couldn't control the situation. Take us to the port Sophia, we'll get the beacon and go from there." John said and told us to move out, telling me to take point.

I'm always point, no matter where I go. Due to my power being so strong I'm kind of like a force field/ battering ram when I can gather enough power.

When we came to the port I saw that _thing _again...

That thing floated away from the planet, with red lightning or energy coming from it. John and the others were in awe but I wanted that thing gone, blown up into a thousands pieces. Then I felt anger inside of me, a deep dark anger that burned in my gut.

"Geth incoming!" the woman shouted and I refused to hide. John shouted at me as I ran down the hill, fists clenched as I ran straight for a geth with its gun drawn at me. The bullets bounced off of me as I yelled, slamming my fists right through its chest.

I could feel myself let go, the power seeping everywhere; through the cracks in my skin and come off of me in waves. Things got bright too bright and I felt the tension slip from my muscles. I haven't let go of this much power in year. I could still control it, keeping it centered near me and what I wanted to kill rather than allowing it to spread where it could hurt the others.

"Get down!" John shouted as I screamed. Everyone got down as I released a blast of biotic energy that disintegrated the geth and the few husks that came close to her. When everything settled down John came over to where I was on my knees, breathing heavy. "You alright?"

"What the hell was that?" The woman said and I looked at her with a cold stare. My brother and I ignored her question as we moved to the port where Nihlus's body still was lying there. I fell to my knees once more to hold his bloody head in my lap, crying softly over the loss of a dear friend and mentor. John and the others handled a human who was hiding but when I heard that he was a witness to what happened I grabbed him by the collar, demanding that he spill his guts before I do it for him.

"Enough! Stand down Sophia." John ordered and I threw the human back away from me in disgust, brushing past my brother just as more geth showed up. I took them out quickly before the others drew their own guns. We took out more geth before we took the train to where they moved the beacon. Together we moved quickly with me acting like a shield as my brother disarmed the bombs they had planted to slow us down. With each kill I felt better, feeling the hot tears running down my face as I gave into the rage.

I could hear my father tell me to calm down but I couldn't.

I'll calm down when they're all dead.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." My brother said into his earpiece. Kaidan, the woman whose name I could care less about and I looked at the beacon with amazement.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaidan said with a smile on his face.

"I've seen prothean technology before but never like this." I rested my hand against where my necklace at against tightly on my skin. I drew everything from this. It give me the memories to keep fighting and to never forget those I've lost.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." the woman said.

"Prothean technology can activate just my mere touch alone. One of the scientist must've set it off somehow." I told her. "Sorry about earlier. My name is Sophia, John's younger sister." I held out my hand and thankfully she took it.

"Ashley Williams. You don't look like Alliance military. Not what those biotics of yours." She said.

"That's because I'm not, it's kind of a long story." I told her just as my brother rushed past us to pull Kaidan way from the machine that seemed to be pulling in him. "John!" I shouted. The others tried to stop me but it was too late. I grabbed on to John's hand and it felt like I was in my dreams again.

I could see machines. Metal and flesh combining together and screams. God I hate those screams. I could smell smoke and the smell of something burning like when I lost control the first time. I struggled to break free and breathe but I couldn't. I saw more than I wanted as I felt John brip my hand tighter with each flash of what seemed like memories...or a warning.

Next thing I knew I was flown back with my brother landing on top of me, knocking my head harder against the ground. The darkness swallowed me hole and I embraced the sleep I would get from it.

~oOo~

_The first time I let my power slip was when I was four years old. _

_I had gotten angry at John over some stupid thing and next second he was thrown away from me; across the room hitting the wall. My mom and I never cried so hard than on that day. When dad came home they argued all night about me while John and I listened. Dad wanted me to get the implant that just came out and to go away, saying it was safer for me but mom slammed her hand on the table._

"_NO! I will not send my child away because she is different! My sister had the implant and I've told you how she's slowly losing her mind because of the complications of it! I will not allow our daughter to go through with that!" My mom screamed at the top of her lungs before my dad rushed to hold her as they fell to the floor. I couldn't hide anymore so I ran down the rest of the steps to leap at my crying parents. _

_After that day I didn't go to a normal school, I stayed home with my mom working in our field while practicing my biotics. John let me look over his homework when he came home from school so I could at least keep up with him a little bit. It wasn't until a year after that we found the Prothean site just a few miles from our home. _

_John and I were exploring when John tripped on a hatch handle. We climbed down the ladder then walked down a tunnel that seemed to be forever until we came to a large room. There were these pods everywhere along with these strange statues and these carving in the walls. We explored and thought it was the best find in the world; it was our secret place. After a few trips of exploring the place during our free time did I find one of my most prized possession._

_My necklace. _

_I sort of stumbled upon it actually. We were playing hide and seek when I accidentally opened a wall, falling into a new room. There is was, floating in a blue light in the middle of the room. I don't know what came over me but I slowly walked towards it, hand reached out until it was just inches from my fingers. _

_Then I touched it. _

_All around me I saw life. The room fell away and I watched a brand new one build before me with strange creatures that look like bugs or something with multiple eyes with wide heads. They're language was gibberish until I felt a shock go right through my body so that my head felt dizzy and light. I could understand the words, musical and deep. When another shock happened I was back in the room; lying on the floor with my hand gripping tight the rectangle like object in my hand. It was a dark green almost black in color with golden lines, about two inches in length. John thought it was the coolest thing in the world and I told him it was mine. After my mom helped me make it into more of a necklace I started to have strange dreams but my biotics took...a different turn somewhere. _

_It felt like things went more smoothly but at the some time I felt like a ticking time bomb. When I used my biotics I felt free and yet when I bottled it up, I felt like something was wrapped around my neck; this weird itchy in my brain and along my skin. But I learned to control it, and my father taught me to take deep breaths and to never let go of anything to always be in control. _

_Then he died and mom followed shortly after. _

_Anderson took us in shortly after. We didn't hop from foster home to foster home like normal children but we were still alone in the world. John left for the alliance shortly after he was of age and I was left to go to a school for special kids, namely myself. I kept my gift secret as I worked hard through baking school. I meant many people but I didn't exactly meet Lila at school..._

_I met her on the Citadel. _

_I didn't mean for it to happen but I was taught to try and do good whenever I could. So if that meant stopping an assassination attempt on the council then so be it. I just moved in and was working at a small bakery when I took a trip to the presidium just to finish up some paperwork when I heard screaming. Councilor __Valern was about to be shot in the chest when I saved him. I stood with my hand stretched out; my body calm and collected as the threw the man away. I whacked him aganist the wall a few times before he stopped moving before I created a shield to protect the council members while C-sec members swarmed in with guns drawn. They even drew their guns on me but Tevos stopped him. She brought me in front of them and told me thank you. Valern wasn't so thrilled but Tevos pulled me aside. _

_I told her everything because I couldn't hide. _

_This was my second chance at life and I had to stop running away from what I am. When I told her everything she was quiet for a time before she told me to come back tomorrow after she disguised a few things with the others. She told me not to worry, sensing my distress._

_When I came back the next day I sat in front of them in a clean office with a worried look on my face. _

_They offered me a way to keep myself free of an implant of and a way of protection if some of my energy slipped since they did a little digging of their own. They knew everything about me and from what they saw of me the other day, they knew they couldn't let me go. _

_So, I became part of a team they were building. A secret police of sorts that went on classified missions that kept things running smoothly behind closed doors. I was never the one for fighting but in order to keep my secret and my mind in tact I had learn more than cooking lessons. It was hard, I got beaten up by my teammates during training but I out performed when I used my power. With my powers I could do almost anything. I could create a force field almost like body armor, bursts of energy to knock back others but if I threw it I caused some major damage. The more I practiced the more I could manipulate it into anything I wish but I was far from fully controlling it. But the others helped me through the rough spots. _

_We were a family until things once again got quiet so we were disbanded until needed once more. _

_For my cooperation I was given a store of my own along with a co-worker who knew me well. Lila, as it turns out, was part of the team I was with. We grew close like sister and together we tried to find normal lives but every now and then we would be called back to do a little snooping. I became more of a spy in my profession since I got regulars from the rich and powerful. _

_They never suspect their baker to be a spy._

_Of course I still kept in touch with old contacts, teammates, and others I had worked with. I worked with my team for couple of years but it seemed like forever. We were always on the move and we never seemed to get time off but there was always people to stop. _

_Eventually, I was kept on the sidelines while the more experienced others kept doing the more dangerous work. My abilities were more suited to the quiet business that still allowed me to keep myself as normal as possible. Tevos allowed me to have my freedom while I still worked for them. Over the years I gained their trust and I sort of became not just a tool but almost a friend. They knew I would never betray them or let them down so they did the same. Tevos and Sparatus became almost like mentors to me that listened to me whenever they had free time and were always there when I slipped up. _

_I can never be normal, I understand but I just wanted a normal life. _

_If chains can be broken..._

_Will that person ever be free?_


End file.
